The Game of Love
by littleweirdwriter
Summary: I had this song stuck in my head, so I decided to make a one shot song fic out of it. Rika has been avoiding Henry since the incident, so Henry decides to wait for Rika in front of her house to talk to her. * Henrika / Jenruki *


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and I do not own the song The Game of Love by Santana featuring Michelle Branch.

Author Notes: I had this song stuck in head, so I decided to make a song fic out of it. This is my first song fic, so I might have done it wrong. Go ahead and flame me if it sucks, but don't flame me for the coupling. Warning: I made Rika a little bit too open with her feelings in this fic, sorry. Hope you enjoy!

THE GAME OF LOVE 

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

-------

Henry was sitting on a curb, right outside Rika's house, waiting for Rika. The two of them haven't talk to each other since the incident. For a week, Henry has been waiting for Rika on a bench on the hike way Rika usually takes going home from school, but since the incident Rika hasn't taken her usual route home. Henry knew she was avoiding him, so today he decided to wait for her right in front of her house. As Henry sat on the curb, he thought about the incident. He was pissed at himself for letting it happened and was having a hard time forgiving himself for it. Thinking that the incident might have ruined his friendship with Rika brought tears to his cold gray eyes. Henry wiped away his tears with his white wristband, and took one deep breath to help him relax. All of a sudden he heard some footsteps, looked up, and saw Rika walking with her head down towards him. Rika was lost in thought and didn't pay any attention to anything she walked by. She's been out of it since the incident because she couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

"Rika," Henry called out, snapping Rika out of her thoughts.

Rika looked over to the person who called out her name and was surprised to see Henry. She didn't expect him to wait for her in front of her house.

"We need to talk," Henry said as he stood up, "but I only want to talk to you, if you're willing to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" Rika asked in a straight voice.

"Cause I know you've been avoiding me," responded Henry.

"I'm not avoiding you," Rika shot back.

"Then why haven't you been taking your usual route home?" questioned Henry.

"I'm just tired of taking that way home," replied Rika as she crossed her arms, "I thought it would be good to take another way home for a change. So what do you want to talk about?"

Henry hesitated on answering Rika's question.

"I want to talk about… what you want from me."

-------

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

-------

Rika gave Henry a confused look.

"What do you mean what I want from you?" asked Rika.

"I feel terrible for what happened the last time we talked. I just... I just want everything to be back to the way it was before that incident. What can I do to make things comfortable between us again?"

"I don't know what I want from you," Rika said in a low voice that Henry was barely able to hear.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I don't know what came over me," Henry said as he looked down at the floor, and fumbled nervously with the bottom of his orange vest.

"Don't worry about it. It was just your testosterone taking over," said Rika.

The two of them laughed nervously at that comment making it seem like the incident was in deed an incident, but the laughter turned into uncomfortable silence after a few seconds. The two were hurt, thinking that the other one didn't get the same feelings from the incident, because the incident showed the two that they had more feelings for one another than they thought they had.

-------

_This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye  
It's knocking down the door of your candy store_

-------

"So, we'll pretend that it never happened?" asked Henry shyly.

"Yea, that'll be a good idea," Rika said slowly.

The two of them talked without making any eye contact. It was a beautiful, warm day outside, opposite from the eerie atmosphere between Rika and Henry.

"Well… now that we got that straighten out… I guess I'm going to go now. Umm… bye Rika and I'm sorry," said Henry.

"Ok, bye Henry."

Rika watched Henry walk away until he was out of her site. She started to reflect on the incident.

-------

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_  
  


-------

~Flashback to "the incident"~

It was a gorgeous weekday afternoon and Henry was reading a book on a bench.

"Henry?" a voiced called out, breaking Henry's concentration on his book.

Henry looked up from his book and saw Rika. 

"Hi, Rika! What are you doing here?"

"I just got out of school. I usually take this way home. What are you doing here?"

"Suzie, Terriermon, and Lopmon keep on interrupting my reading, so I decided to sneak outside the apartment and read my book here," explained Henry.

"You left your house to get away from people interrupting you, and here I am interrupting you. I'll leave you alone to your reading. I'll see you around!"

"You're not interrupting me. I was going to take a break from reading right before you came," said Henry right before Rika was about to leave.

Rika sat on the bench next to Henry and they talked for a while.

Thirty minutes later…

"Suzie played fashion show and had Terriermon and Lopmon as her models? Why didn't you call me and tell me. Renamon and I would have loved to see that," said Rika, who was laughing.

"Well, there was one more model," Henry said embarrassed.

"Who was the other model?"

"Me," Henry responded as he blushed.

"What did you have to wear?" Rika asked with amusement.

"You don't want to know."

Rika laughed even harder. Henry looked at Rika. He loved the way she looked when she laughed. It was a rare sight to see Rika smiling. Rika could feel Henry staring at her, so she stopped laughing, and look at Henry. Henry slowly leaned in. Rika saw what was coming, and she could have easily pushed him away, but for some reason she didn't want to. Henry's lips slowly touched Rika's soft lips. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, but it gave a warm feeling the two have never felt before. When they parted from the kiss, Henry and Rika looked at each other stunned about what just happened.

"I have to go!" said Rika in a hurry. She stood up and left as fast as she can without giving Henry a chance to say anything to her.

~End of Flashback~

-------

_It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what..._

-------

Henry was walking home as fast as he can so he could lock himself in his room and let out all his emotions that he was holding in at the moment, but he stopped when he heard his name being called behind him.

"Henry wait!" screamed Rika who ran after him.

Henry turned around.

"What is it?" asked Henry surprised that Rika ran after him.

"I have something to confess," said Rika. Rika took a deep breath, took up all her courage and said, "Ever since the incident, I… I can't stop thinking about the way you made me feel."

"How did I make you feel?" asked Henry.

"I hate you!" Henry was heart broken when Rika said that but Rika continued in frustration, "I hate that I can't get you off my mind. I hate the fact that you were able to see my heart before I was able to see it. I hate the warm feeling I get when you're around. I hate that you were one of the people who help me become the person that I am today. I hate… I hate the fact that I can't find anything about you to hate," Rika said the last line in a slow low voice.

-------

  
_Make me feel good, yeah_

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store_

-------

Rika looked at Henry's face for a reaction but saw none. Rika wanted to kill herself at that moment for revealing her feelings to Henry.

"Why did you run away then?" asked Henry.

-------

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

-------

"Aren't you afraid to have a relationship? That if it doesn't work out, we'll never have what we have now again? It might hurt our friendship. I'm happy with what we have now, I just don't want to lose it," said Rika.

"I believe our friendship is strong enough to overcome anything. We might have fights. We might hurt each other. But all the good times we'll have with each other, will over power those down points. It's part of love."

Henry's words touched Rika.

"Sorry I avoided you because of the incident," said Rika.

"What incident? There was never an incident. Only a moment," whispered out Henry. "Rika, I want to take our relationship to the next level, if you're willing to."

Rika slowly walked up to Henry and hugged him. Henry wrapped his arms around Rika and hugged her back. Rika moved her head back and looked up into Henry's soft gray eyes. Henry leaned down and rubbed his nose against Rika's giving her an Eskimo kiss. Rika smiled at Henry's move, and was about to laugh, but before a giggle could leave her mouth, Henry moved in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

-------

_It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love_

_Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)_

~~~

~*Fin*~

A/N: Sorry the kisses weren't descriptive, but I haven't been kissed yet to know how to describe it, lol.


End file.
